Promesas
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: /—Han pasado diez años, ¿Por qué ahora? — A pesar de sus palabras ella podía notar que realmente no le importaba la respuesta. —Es hora de honrar sus deseos, después de todo no puedes ser el hokage para siempre— Sus ojos brillaron mientras dirigía su rostro a la ventana que daba hacia Konoha/


**disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 **aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Mujeres al poder, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

* * *

Las enormes murallas de la aldea le daban la bienvenida, aquella estructura era tan magnifica como la recordaba, el tallado con el símbolo de la hoja justo en el centro hacia vibrar un sentimiento de nostalgia y por primera vez en años sintió un profundo arrepentimiento por haber estado lejos tanto tiempo. Con facilidad cruzo las puertas quitándose la capucha que cubría su cabello y mientras los ojos sorprendidos de las personas la seguían de cerca comenzó a acercarse a la torre del hokage. El camino le fue terriblemente familiar, a pesar de los nuevos edificios y negocios, aun quedaban muchos rastros de la Konoha que ella recordaba y amaba, los antiguos baches de las calles, que ella recordaba evitar con maestría ya no estaban y en cambio un elegante alisado de cemento cubría aquel camino.

Firmemente y sin agachar la mirada entro a aquella oficina tan conocida para ella, los cuadros y los adornos aún estaban tan cual como los recordaba, aunque podía notar algunos agregados con los que no estaba familiarizada. Dejando su inspección de lado miro fijamente a la persona que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, después de tanto tiempo hubiera esperado ver aquel cabello plateado que tanto conocía quizás un poco diferente, y sin embargo Kakashi Hatake era exactamente como lo recordaba, su postura relajada y encorvada se podían notar a pesar de su posición sentada, sus dos ojos obscuros brillaban con una emoción que no podía reconoces ¿Era alegría? ¿reconocimiento? ¿decepción? Ella no podía saberlo y por un momento sintió el temor del rechazo inminente recorrer su cuerpo cuando él se levantó, lo último que esperaba era sentir sus brazos rodearla con fuertemente.

—Por fin estas en casa— Sus palabras sonaron suavemente por toda la oficina y fue cuando ella noto cual era aquella emoción en sus ojos, él estaba aliviado.

—Sentí que era de volver a casa— Ella abrazo a su sensei con la misma fuerza para luego alejarse suavemente y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Han pasado diez años, ¿Por qué ahora? — A pesar de sus palabras ella podía notar que realmente no le importaba la respuesta.

—Es hora de honrar sus deseos, después de todo no puedes ser el hokage para siempre— Sus ojos brillaron mientras dirigía su rostro a la ventana que daba hacia Konoha, un hermoso paisaje brillaba, donde los niños corrían y los aldeanos hablaban tranquilamente, la paz podía sentirse en el ambiente y los deseos de proteger a aquellas personas ardió firmemente dentro de ella.

—Bien, voy a llamar a una reunión, mientras tanto porque no pones al día a tu viejo sensei— La sonrisa en su rostro era tan reconfortante como nostálgica mientras que Sakura comenzaba a relatar su extenso viaje por todo el mundo.

…

La brisa de primavera se sentía muy agradable sobre su piel mientras recorría nuevamente la aldea, memorizando lentamente las nuevas construcciones y reconociendo nuevos rostros, las personas con la edad suficiente para saber quién era la saludaban con enormes sonrisas mientras que la gente que no la hacía se quedaba mirando fijamente su largo cabello rosado.

Al entrar en la sala de reuniones sintió todas las miradas posarse sobre ella con distintos tipos de emociones, y mientras Kakashi iniciaba un pequeño discurso ella comenzó a analizar las personas dentro de la habitación. El consejos de clanes de Konoha estaba compuesta casi en su totalidad por sus compañeros de generación, con algunas excepciones como el clan Sarutobi cuyo líder era Konohamaru, el Aburame y el Hyuga cuyos líderes no reconocía más que como la hermana pequeña de Hinata y un primo de Shino.

—He decido retirarme del puesto de hokage y como tal quiero postular a Sakura Haruno como mi sucesora— Las palabras de Kakashi era directas y firmes mientras miraba a todos en la habitación. Luego de unos segundos de silencia un escando comenzó a recorrer toda la sala, los representantes de clanes menores pusieron el grito en el cielo y comenzaron a discutir mientras que los pocos representantes civiles se unían a la discusión. Luego de unos momentos más Kakashi logro callarlo con un solo ruido de su garganta y fue cuando alguien levanto la mano.

—Si Kiraku-San— Un hombre de edad avanzada rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar con una voz raspada y ronca.

—Kakashi-Sama entendemos que quiera retirarse, sin embargo, debe reconsiderar a su sucesor, Haruno no ha estado en la aldea por muchos años y estoy seguro que los aquí presentes no estamos de acuerdo con que tenga las habilidades para ser hokage— Luego de un péquelo discurso un representante del clan civil tomo la palabra.

—Hokage-Sama estoy seguro de que le han proporcionado nuestra lista de posibles candidatos a los que consideramos adecuados para el puesto y ella no está dentro de ellos— El veneno en su voz era notorio para todo el mundo en la sala y mientras que varias otras personas intentaban tomar la palabra Kakashi rápidamente hablo.

—¿Por qué no sería adecuada para el puesto de hokage? Kakashi miro firmemente a todos en la habitación hasta que Hanabi Hyuga se levantó para hablar.

—Estoy segura de que tenemos muchas mejores opciones para su sucesor aquí en Konoha, principalmente personas que no hallan huido como cobardes luego de la guerra abandonando a su aldea y a todos lo que la necesitaban— Luego de aquellas palabras Sakura se levantó con gracia y fluidez para mirar a la Hyuga directamente a los ojos.

—Las niñas como tú no tienen derecho a hablar de la guerra, no tienes ni siquiera una idea de lo que es tener a cientos de shinobis en tus manos, dependiendo única y exclusivamente de ti para mantenerlos con vida, no sabes lo que es sentir como la vida de las personas más importantes de tu vida se escurre lentamente en tus manos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, no sabes ni por un segundo lo que se siente estar rodeada de gente que suplica por su vida y no poder salvarlos— Las palabras sonaban extremadamente cortantes mientras que aquellos enormes ojos verdes parecían dos bloques de hielo.

— Y para aquellos que no me crean lo suficientemente buena, quiero recordarles una cosa, yo soy Sakura Haruno, la estudiante de la quinta y del sexto hokage, portadora del byakugou no in, me he encargado del papeleo y otras administraciones durante todo el reinado de la quinta, he estada en más misiones diplomáticas de las que podrían contar y tengo un alto entrenamiento en pollita y cuestiones administrativas, soy extremadamente reconocida en todas las aldeas, he curado a casi todos los shinobi durante la cuarta gran guerra, he dedicado los últimos diez años de mi vida a ayudar a las demás naciones a prosperar por lo que tengo el apoyo de los demás kages y me he encargado de la salud personal del Daimiyo del fuego durante los últimos cinco años, por lo tanto quiero que me digan ¿A quién consideran mejor para el puesto de séptimo hokage? —.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo— La voz de Ino resonó claramente mientras se ponía de pie y le daba una enorme sonrisa a su amiga.

—Problemático, yo también— Shikamaru no hizo ademan de levantarse y se acostó sobre la mesa.

—Y yo— Chouji se unió a sus compañeros mientras abría una bolsa de papa.

—Nosotros también— Tanto Kiba como Akamaru se levantaron de un salto de la silla.

—Yo igual— La voz de Shinami Aburame apenas y fue escuchado mientras que otras representantes comenzaban a hablar.

La reunión finalizo bastante entrada la noche, a pesar del súbito apoyo de los clanes más importantes de Konoha mucho más tuvo que ser debatido y cuando finalmente termino lo único que deseaba era un buen baño caliente y una cama, sin embargo, aún le quedada algo por hacer.

Su camita la llevo hasta un restaurante demasiado familiar, sin embargo, la persona que atendía era alguien con el que no estaba familiarizada por lo que con un dolor en el corazón ordeno comida para llevar y reanudo su viaje.

Con una fuerte ráfaga de viento llego a su destina, el cementerio de Konoha había cambiado demasiado, cientos de tumbas nuevas le dieron la bienvenida mientras recorría el camino central que le llevaba a una enorme estatua ubicada justo el el centro.

No importaba cuantas veces mirara la estatua, no podía evitar asombrarse por le realista que era, a pesar de la falta de color las sensaciones que provocaba aquel objeto iban mas alla que el simple arte, ella sentía como si realmente estuviera frente a ella.

—Hola Naruto ¿Cómo has estado? — Ella comenzó a hablar con la estatua mientras se sentaba en el suelo dejando un plato de ramen justo frente a ella y comenzando a comer el suyo lentamente. El sol subió por el horizonte cuando termino de actualizar a su amigo de todas las aventuras que había vivido en el último tiempo y de toda la gente que había conocido.

—Sabes, hoy estuve en una larga y tediosa reunión, pero finalmente quedo decidido, estas frente a la futura séptima hokage de Konohagakure ¿Qué opinas? ¿Estas feliz de que cumplí nuestra última promesa? Yo creo que deberías estar enojado conmigo, si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, quizás podrías estar aquí y las cosas serían diferentes, quizás habría menos tumbas aquí, ¿no me odian ni un poco? Porque yo si lo hago— Las palabras salían sin control de su boca y antes de darse cuenta, grandes lagrimas caían por su rostro cuando capto un destello dorado. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la estatua mientras limpiaba cualquier rastro de llanto, el sol caía firmemente sobre ella haciéndola brilla de una manera casi celestial, la impoluta sonrisa tallada era una viva representación y se sintió extremadamente tonta al contemplarla, luego el brillo fue extendiéndose lentamente por todas las tumbas alrededor, para finalmente cubrir su cuerpo por completo.

—Les prometo algo— Dijo mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en las tumbas para finalizar mirando la estatua —Voy a ser la mejor hokage que Konoha haya tenido, voy a proteger a toda la gente, sin importar que me cueste la vida, y principalmente voy a proteger la paz en el mundo— Sus firmes ojos verdes se iluminaron mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsillo y lo pasaba rápidamente por su mano generando un limpio corte —Ese es mi nuevo camino ninja— Así con esas palabras saliendo de su boca la sangre de su palma cayó al suelo pactando esa promesa para siempre.


End file.
